After Okinawa
by CelestialBlaze
Summary: 1st fanfic! SPOILER ALERT, SPOILER ALERT- DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PAST CHAP.58! Kazehaya and Kuronuma's relationship since their trip to Okinawa has been VERY tense. Can Sawako fix it, and have a some new firsts too? Bad summary, but plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Give me Strength

**Hey! :3 Sooo...this is my first fanfic, so try and be nice, mmkayyyy? (^-^) **

**I'm super obsessed with this particular manga right now, a d I've got loads of ideas, just bear with me ;)  
><strong>**Oh, yeah, this is basically an alternative version of the events in chapter 58 ( I think that's the one :P), so its quite a big spoiler if you haven't read it already. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Please no flames, but I welcome constructive criticism is welcomed :3 Enjoy! ~(¬.¬~)**

**Chapter 1- Give me Strength **

* * *

><p>She didn't know what to do. Kuronuma Sawako was walking home from school with her long-time boyfriend, Kazehaya Shouta. A few weeks into their relationship, Sawako, with much encouragement from her two best friends Chizu and Ayane, mustered up the courage to try and speed things up in their relationship. One day whilst walking home (deja vu :3) with Kazehaya-kun, she had reached her shaking fingers towards his, in attempt to hold his hand. However, when she was only a hair's breath away from reaching him, Kazehaya had seen her shadow upon the ground, arm outstretched. Spinning to face her, shock written all over the brunette's face, he caused Kuronuma to recoil away in complete embarrassment. She had apologised profusely, and put her hand to her face, eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to keep in the tears. Kazehaya stood flustered on the spot, unsure of his next action, until she stammered out "Please, don't hate me..." He then realised that his next move was clear. With a small blush insistent on spreading over his face, he took Kuronuma's hand, with her still clinging to her school bag. By now, both of their faces were acting like they had minds of their own, trying to <em>will <em>them to let the blush that threatened to engulf them take over. But, neither succumbed to the 'force' shall we say, and both managed to look as calm as you can whilst trying to keep a blush at bay. They had carried on walking home, hand in hand, until they bumped into Kuronuma's mum. The unexpected meeting ended in Kazehaya visiting Kuronuma's house to eat dinner. Their relationship had progressed steadily from that point, until their second night on the school trip to Okinawa.

**Sawako's POV:**

Those were the thoughts going through my head as I walked behind my beloved brunette, the wind playing with his hair as it gently blew by. 'That night...that night, Kazehaya-kun, he...he...he tried to _kiss_ me!' I thought, my heart racing as I recalled the memories of that fateful night, the memories that were somehow both painful and precious at the same time...

She had just been in the shower, and was walking through the corridor, Ayane's phone in hand. 'She must have left it in her hurry' thought Kuronuma, happily placing the phone in her bag. She stepped into the lobby to find Kazehaya waiting for her. In confusion, the raven asked him why he was still here, or if he had just got out of the shower too? With a slight red colour scattered upon his cheeks, ha had answered "How should I say this... I just wanted to see you..." As the words escaped the prison of his mouth, he collapsed into a near-by sofa in embarrassment. "I mean...no...hmmm...it's like that..." Seeing him struggling to put his feelings into words reminded Kuronuma of the day she confessed-she was unable to get one tenth of her love across. With an understanding, and slightly abashed look on her face, she sat next to him, giving him the curt reply of "Okay", knowing that he wouldn't misunderstand her short answer as a sign of annoyance, but rather be comforted that he wasn't the only one feeling plagued. The two ended up looking into each others' eyes and losing all sense of reality- all that existed were each other and the pounding of their hearts. Their cheeks were now blossoming with rosiness as Kazehaya put his hand to Kuronuma's cheek and said "C-close your eyes". Widening them for a second before doing so, Kuronuma was preparing for the action about to come. When their lips were but millimetres apart, who should walk in on them? None other than Ayane, in search of her 'lost phone'. Upon seeing the new arrival, the couple flew apart, Kuronuma unknowingly pushing Kazehaya away. The reddening brunette made a hasty retreat, and things between the two had become awkward and strained. Kuronuma didn't like it one bit.

'WHOA WHOA WHOA HOLD ON A MINUTE, DID I PUSH KAZEHAYA-KUN AWAY? IS THAT WHY THIS DARK AURA IS SURROUNDING US?' Kuronuma screamed silently at herself in realisation. Then she remembered where she was. The raven was walking behind the man of her dreams, and they were nearing a bench. With her heart quickening rapidly, she thought 'Please, Kami-sama, lend me your strength. I need to clear these misunderstandings once and for all'. With her silent prayer in mind, she took a deep breath and shakily reached out to grab the soft material of Shouta's blazer...

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? :P This chapter is mainly recap on the manga story line so far, but my draft for chapter 2 is finished and should be up in a couple of days. I know its short, but please bear with me? The next one is longer (^-^) oh btw:<br>_Kami-sama- God/Lord  
><em>If you were wondering :3 please R&R! I need the constructive criticism :P**

**Thank you, see ya soon! (^-^) **


	2. Chapter 2 Heart to Heart

**Hey again! (^-^) So, this chapter is where MY story really begins. I really need the reviews, so please R&R, and remember, please no flames, though constructive criticism is welcomed!  
><strong>**Oh, yeah, reading chapter 1 again, I realisead that my typing was a bit off, especially at the A/N at the start, but I'll try to improve on it this time ^-^ Btw, halfway through the chapter, I start referring to them both with their first names as they become more accustomed with the other's presence. And Sawako's a bit OOC :P And Joe is the annoying guy in the manga Just if you start to wonder :3  
>I've decided to have the Japanese translations at the start, to make reading easier. SO, in order of appearance:<strong>

** Onegai- please  
>Daijoubudesu- are you okay?<br>**** Ano- Japenese equivalent to errm  
>Kyaa- Exclamation, usually meaning something like 'cuuuute!', used mostly by girls<br>Etou- (refer to ano)  
>Hai- yeah<br>Gomen- Sorry  
>Nani- what<br>Nande- why  
>Matte- wait<br>Watashi wa nani o itta?- What did I just say?  
>nandemonai- nothingnever mind  
>Demo- but<br>****Chotto- a little, when used with matte (chotto matte) it means stop for a minute  
>Totemo kawaii desu- that's so cute<br>**

**Excuse me if any of the Japanese phrases are wrong :P Have a nice read of my Kimi ni Todoke fanfic's second chapter, Heart to Heart! Enjoy it! ~(¬.¬~)**

**Chapter 2- Heart to Heart**

* * *

><p><strong>Kazehaya's POV:<strong>

I was walking with Kuronuma, thinking back to the times when I could act upon my longing to hold her hand without causing her any pain. Heat thrummed around us as I was lost in longing, the air filled with crickets singing a sad song. At that moment, it felt as though they were singing for me, because I knew that now, no matter how much I yearned to turn around and grab her hand, to vanquish the icy aura surrounding us, I couldn't. At least, not after _that _happened. It was clear now that my beloved raven didn't appreciate my advances- I mean, why would she have pushed me away with such force that night if she did? Sure, Yano walked in, but why did she push me away so eagerly?_ '_She _mustn't _have liked me trying to kiss her, but being the kind, selfless person she is, she wouldn't have wanted to stop me if she thought it was what I wanted... why does she haveto be so _innocent?_' Deep in thought, I didn't hear my girlfriend's intakes of breath. I would have stayed in my self-pitying state for longer, but I was pulled right out of my thoughts by a gentle tug on my blazer's sleeve. I turned around in surprise, only to see Kuronuma holding onto my blazer with her bangs over her eyes, hiding most of her expression from me. What I _could _see, however, was that she had turned a colour that would put tomatoes to shame.  
>"S-Sh-Shouta, could we stop here for a minute, onegai?"<br>My heart jumped to my mouth as she stammered out the question. 'My name! She called me by my first name!' I thought, lost in a world of pure happiness. However, I was sucked back to Earth as I noticed Sawako was still standing on the same spot, dithering with worry. Not wanting to further concern her, yet still unable to find my voice, I simply nodded to her request. She sighed in relief, seemingly happy that the question was out in the open, and was responded to positively. However, the tense aura that had followed us for the past few weeks still lingered, not in the slightest bit fazed by our turtle-paced progression. As we sat down on the bench, I wondered what she wanted to talk about...

**Sawako's POV:**

'I did it! I called him by his name!' She thought excitedly. 'Was that too bold of me? Oh, never mind, there are more pressing matters at hand! But... really, should I have done that?... GAH, STOP IT BRAIN!' Whilst I was having my little 'mental battle', I was oblivious to Shouta's brown orbs inspecting me thoroughly, my anxious frame quivering slightly.  
>"D-daijoubudesu, Kuron- ano, S-Sawako?" he spluttered, fumbling as he tried to regain control of his voice. 'Kyaaa, he said my name! E-etou, it doesn't really help my nerves though...' I thought, becoming aware of the deep red colour spreading like an inkblot on my face. No- it was more than a blush. I was <em>glowing.<em> I was glowing red so brightly, I'm sure the birds careering overhead were blinded momentarily.  
>"H-hai! Gomen, I made you worry..." I sniffled. 'How is everything going wrong in such a small frame of time? I've made him worried already...' I thought, on the verge of collapsing into a waterfall of tears.<p>

**Kazehaya's POV:**

I had just regained my composure and shakily sat down in the bench. We both continued to sit in silence for a while, the only sounds to be heard being the pounding of my heart and the soft _whoosh _of the breeze blowing by, bringing with it the smell of daisies and tulips. 'Arrgh, I can't take this any longer! What did she want to say?' I thought, sweat raining down my face, making me resemble a human rain cloud. Unable to take the suspense any more, I stole a glance at Sawako (even _thinking _her first name is embarrassing!), to see her surrounded by a gloomy aura, rocking back and forth and muttering darkly under her breath. 'N-nani? nande...is she doing that? I can't overlook it! I'm her boyfriend! I love her too much to do tha- m-matte, w-watashi wa nani o itta? AHHHHHH, nandemonai, I have to ask her what's wrong!' Preparing myself with a deep breath, I turned to Sawako and asked  
>"D-daijoubudesu, Kuron- ano, S-Sawako?"<br>My heart was pounding, waiting to see how she'd react to my saying her name. 'I can't believe I finally said it! After all this time!' However, I was pulled harshly out of my happy thoughts when Sawako answered with tear-filled eyes  
>"H-hai! Gomen, I made you worry..."<br>I couldn't believe it. I had just tried to lighten the atmosphere, and had ended up causing her to be on the edge of tears. 'I'M SUCH AN EVIL BOYFRIEND!' I screamed inwardly to myself. 'Well, what're you going to do to help then, evil guy?' 'Shut up, conscience, I can figure that out by myself.' 'Mmmhmm. Well, I suggest you HOLD HER HAND, or are you too much of a coward to do that?' 'I'M NOT A COWARD!' That's it. I'm officially mad. I was _talking _to myself. Not even talking, it was fully-fledged _arguing. _Demo, whether I'm mad or not, that irritating, surprisingly Joe-like voice, as much as I hate to admit it, was right. I needed to hold her hand, no matter how embarrassing it was. Her hand was resting on her thigh, her other to her face in an attempt to hide herself from my wandering orbs. Shakily, I reached my hand to hers and gently entwined our fingers, a blush spreading over my face. 'Since when has holding hands been so difficult?' I wondered, before my mind went blank. Reason? At my touch, Sawako's tears seemed to evaporate upon her cheeks, being replaced with an adorable little blush. She slowly lifted her head, and our eyes met. At that moment, it seemed like time had slowed down. The wind that ruffled our hair, causing her long, raven tresses to billow behind her, turned into a breeze. 'She's so cute, with her hair out like that and that little blush... CHOTO MATTE, I'M SUCH A PERVERT!' As I caught onto my train of thought, I ventured deeper into those chocolate orbs I loved so much. At that moment, _our _moment, they were filled with love and happiness, making my heart swell with joy to finally see her genuinely happy after so long. 'Those eyes... they're like projectors in her soul, letting me know her innermost feelings... totemo kawaii desu...' However, as I continued to gaze into Sawako's eyes, those feelings changed. It was like a whirlwind of feelings, passing by quickly in those orbs- sadness, then understanding, before coming to rest at uncertainty. She lowered her eyes to her knees. Worried, I was about to ask her if she was alright, but before I had the chance to she asked me  
>"Shouta... D-do you hate me?"<br>It would be an understatement to say that I was shocked. I was absolutely _astounded._ Taking her hand again and lifting her chin so that our eyes met once again, I knew I had to sort out whatever feelings she had that brought her pain- I had to.

**Sawako's POV:**

"Shouta.. D-do you hate me?"  
>I had asked it. The question that had been nagging at the back of my head for days was finally out in the open. Before I could even think about whether or not I should have asked it, I felt Shouta's hand in mine again, with his fingers gently lifting my chin up so I met his gaze. His eyes were serious- I could tell that the answer he was about to give me was the truth, no matter what it might be.<br>"Sawako, tell me, how on _Earth _did you think that I could _ever _hate you?"  
>He replied, his voice nearly a shout. I didn't even have time to process the fact before I was pulled into a hug. My eyes widened as I felt my body touch his, felt the warmth emanating from within him and heard the thumping of his heart. 'I love him so much...' I thought to myself, turning beet red to boot, 'but I have to sort this out- I can't leave this job half-done' I decided. Just when I was about to speak, Shouta whispered 7 words that vanquished all doubts I had. Those words that tickled my ear as they past it, were<br>" I'll always love you, no matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how was it? :P I tried to include everything, but I had to leave this as a cliffie, otherwise the chapter would be waaaaaaay to long (¬.¬) sorry guys ~^-^~ Thank you to NinjaChick98 and Shadowhuntersbloodyfist who both reviewed my first chapter :3 They really helped, so remember to R&amp;R plz peeps, so my story writing skills can improve (^-^) I'm planning 2 more chapters for this one, so stay tuned, and I have 2 more KNT fanfics ready to be typed up ;) thanks 4 reading! (^-^)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 AN

**MEEEEEHHHHH. That's all I can say. I feel so unloved you guyyysss :'( Why no reviews for Chapter 2? Don't know if it's worth continuing if none of you seem to show any gratitude (^3^) If I get at least 3 more, I'll finish Chapter 3**

**If not, I'm moving onto another story that I have planned out. A longer one.**

**So, you guys get to choose- me continue or move on? M 2nd fic will be better, this 1st one is NOOBY :P**

**OKAIIIISSS BYE BYE FRIED EGGS! (^-^)**


	4. Chapter 4 AN 2

_**Okay, all your supportive reviews make me feel bad about this, but I'm discontinuing this story- not because I don't want to write it but because I've thought of a way to incorporate the remainder of it into my other story Together Alone. I'm sorry to disappoint, not that anyone's gonna feel bad anyway (¬.¬') My stories suck. Anyways, thanks to everyone who's following my stories, please continue to- arigato! Feel free to PM me if you wanna rage, I know I can't please everyone . **  
><em>


End file.
